1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus for outputting dots on the basis of a vector font.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a printing apparatus which can print a vector font, the vector font is virtually designed by the matrix coordinate system of 500.times.500 or the like and the number of outline points of the vector font which are necessary to arrange into dots are fixedly thinned out (for instance, corresponding to 256.times.256) and the resultant outline points are output.
However, in the case of printing a vector font, the conventional apparatus has the following drawbacks.
When the number of outline points of the vector font increases, a burden by the coordinate calculation and a complicated algorithm increases, so that there is a problem such that it takes a long processing time.